Hawaiian Dance
by Smile4the-World
Summary: The finale to the world tour is done and no one got hurt thanks to the watermelons, but there is still a luau to go to and a certain bookworm to dance in it. Oneshot Total Drama World Tour Finale AU and yes Fem Noah cause why not


**Me: Okay I wanted to try something new so here is Total drama world tour after Finale AU**

 **Noelle: "Why me?"**

 **Me: "cause I haven't seen one female Noah story, yet and you Missy are my favorite character." If any of you have seen a female Noah please pass on the title I really want to see it 8) now take it away**

 **Noelle: "Smiley doesn't own the songs or the total drama series or else this" pointing to herself "would have happen"**

 **Also some of the characters will be somewhat OOC.**

* * *

"And the winner of the Total drama World Tour is Heather" applause filled the scorching as Heather raised the case high above her and started to kiss it.

"Waittt!" a elderly voiced stopped the clapping and everyone turned towards two Hawaiian natives.

"Don't tell me you threw the pineapples in the volcano, don't you know what happens wh-" he was cut off by Chris.

"Yeah yeah volcano goes kablooomy when the fruit reach the lava blah blah blah I already knew that" he waved his hand and turned back to the camera. "The know-it-all already told me so we substitute it for watermelons instead" he pointed towards Noah.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at their stares "I don't know about all of you, but I don't think I want to die by a volcano exploding I already had enough fun to last me a couple of lifetimes." She said sarcastically as everyone turned back to high pitched scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Heather cried in agony as she watched her money fall with the freak.

"Huh, should have seen that coming" Noah sadly muttered as they watched heather kneel over the lava in shocked at what happen.

"Well in a surprising turn of events Ezekiel came and managed to take the case, but forgot to install a stopping button and kept on flying inside the volcano, man I can't wait for the ratings on this episode" the host smiled as he started to walk down the volcano.

One of the natives came to heather side and put one hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry for your loss, if we may we would be honored if we could hold a luau in respect of his lifetime." He thought she was depressed about the death of ezekiel, not the money.

"Psst hey Noah, what's a luey?" Geoff whispered to the bookworm.

"A luau, it's basically a party" she knew if she tried to explain it he would be even more confused.

"Alright a party! I'm down for that!" Geoff whooped on the air followed by the other contestants, save one still shocked mean girl, a bookworm, and a brutish chef.

They all headed down the dormant volcano, with izzy dragging heather down with her, but Noah stayed behind and walked towards the edge of the volcano and looked down with a blank stare. Then she took a few steps back when the mountain started to rumble and saw the volcano spit a screaming body out to the coast of the island.

Her eyes widen for a few seconds and then gave a small smirk as she made her way down the mountain.

' _Thank you Tūtū pele'_ she walked down the mountain after she said her thanks.

 **-•—–-Timeskip-•—–-/-**

' _For this whole crazy messed up game, the only thing good was that no one died despite all of our near death experience.'_ While she was walking down she made a flower crown made entirely out of leis and placed it on her head out of sheer boredom. She finally was reaching the bottom when she saw the area already decorated yet none of the other contestants were in sight.

Before she could ask the natives where the others were, she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone turned her around.

"Your Hawaiian aren't you" she faced a young tanned boy with striking green eyes.

"Yesss" **(1)** she drawled out wondering where this was going.

"Do you know how to dance the He Mele No Lilo?" He pressed further.

"Of course I do."

"Great can you perform with us?" There was the reason.

"Why should I?" She lightly glared at him.

"Well our dancers broke her leg and we need a replacement and what's better than you." He smiled widely at her.

"Well unfortunately I-"

"Can you please dance with us? It would be so much fun!" A tiny voice from below her called to Noah and when she looked down she saw a little Hawaiian girl staring at her with those big green puppy dog eyes.

' _Like that's gonna fool me? I have nieces, nephews, cousins and owen who pull that same trick on me...yet I'm still gonna fall for it every time.'_

"Sigh, fine I'll do it, just put those eyes away" she looked at the two of them and smirked. "Man I was manipulated by a sneaky shrimp and her equally shrimpy brother."

The two mischievous siblings smiles widen when she had caught on.

"Yeah we have another dancer here you go" the little girl handed her a long red dress that reached her knees covered with white hibiscus flowers, there was a silt in the dress.

"I'm impressed" the teen put an arm around her shoulders "it takes people a couple of minutes before they figure it out."

"I pride myself on being one of the intelligent people on the show." she then held out her hand "My name is Noelle, but people call me Noah."

Then he stood in front of her and shakes her outstretched hand. "Nah I'll stick with the original, the name is Hû'eu and this is my sister Kamalei, but if you want call us Huey and Lei, people get tongue tied by our names easily."

"Nah, I'll stick with the original" she smirked at his smile "so have you seen the other contestants?" She almost forgot about them.

"Yeah they're in the huts getting changed, apparently once the fat one said he wanted a 'full Hawaiian experience' everyone jumped on board. One of them wanted to show off his 'wicked abs' while another wanted to know if the the 'things she gonna wear will make her look fat.' Foreigners sure are weird people." Hû'eu kept on talking as he lead her to the girls changing hut.

' _I find it kinda sad that I know exactly each person he's talking about."_

They finally reached the hut and the two siblings open the doors for her.

"One of us" pointing to him and his sister "will come and get you when it's time to warm-up, till then have fun."

"Thank you for dancing with us, it's gonna be so much fun," Kamalei smiled at the bookworm who smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I guess it will be and thanks for the outfit, don't think I didn't notice the necklace you slipped in my pocket" the little girl gave an innocent smile as Noah took out the silver lotus necklace.

"Well you are helping us and someone thought it was a good idea after all he was your favorite on the show." She and her brother smiled at her.

"Now I really have to do it, can't turn down a thanks and disappoint a fan at the same time" she lightly teased them, then ruffled the little girl hair and walked to the back of the building. When she was almost there she heard arguing amongst the girls.

"That didn't take long" she muttered to herself as she saw most of the girls, with the exception of Izzy, Sierra, Gwen, Eva and Beth, arguing over who's going where what.

"I demand the black and red dress, it's not going to fit over your fat ass, beside I lost a Million Dollars! What did you lose? Oh right, your dignity when alejandro played you like a fiddle and got you booted out the game." Heather pulled one end of the dress.

"Excuse me chicken leg, I think it's called karma. That girl was just waiting for the right time to make you pay for the schemes you pulled on us over the seasons and just shaving you peanut shaped head was only the tip of the iceberg and in the end made you lose the million, don't diss karma!" Leshawna pulled the other end as well.

"Come on let me wear it, blue is my favorite color." Bridgette pleaded to the blonde girl.

"But it totz matches my eyes and the shoes i'm going to wear!" Lindsay wasn't going to give in that easily.

"You're just jealous that Justin likes me better than you, no he doesn't he likes me" Katie and Sadie argued simultaneously first over the dress then it turned to who the male model likes better.

"Iam a C.I.T I deserve this dress more than a wannabe show host who got kicked off their own show." Courtney clawed the purple dress.

"Like you have anything to say Miss 'I'll be a bitch to everyone because my boyfriend totally cheated on me' well news flash sweetheart it happens to everyone and no one cares, so move it or lose it sister this dress is mine." Blaineley gave an equally scorching glare back as she held in tight to the dress.

"This is pointless" Gwen was leaning beside the bodybuilder who nodded her head in agreement. They were respectively wearing a simple black and dark blue dress, though it took Leshawna and Izzy lots of persuading to do for them to wear it.

"Agreed" Beth, who was wearing a dark green dress with different flowers, and Sierra, wearing a light pink dress, agreed together. Though Noelle spotted the bald girl shift her head dress a little and gave a small frown.

"There you are Noey, I was wondering where you hopped off to?" Izzy jumped on her back and gave her a tight hug.

"Meh, just wanted to see the island, nice dress by the way." She compliment her bright orange dress.

"Ahh, thanks, I know I look hot" Izzy gave a pose then quickly latched on to Noah again. "Soooo, what are you going to wear, because I don't think there going to be done anytime soon." They eyed the fighting girls to the side.

"A native handed me this, so I guess I'll wear it I rather not lose an eye to get between them."

Noah then walked in Sierra direction and stood in front of her.

"Hi Noah!" Sierra smiled and gave a cheerful wave, even though she was confused on why she was there "What do you need?"

Noelle simply took off sierra head dress and put her crafted flower crown on top of her head instead. "It looks better on you."

Sierra eyes widen at the gift and smiled even wider at Noah. "Thank you." The others girls who weren't in the fight were surprised by Noah generosity.

"It's no problem, just thought it would be better to get in tradition."

Since there were no bathroom or private stalls Noelle decided to go off to the side and change. She set down her book, _The Sign of Four by Sherlock Holmes,_ and when she took off her shirt she heard a high pitch 'EEEEEKKKK' and 'OH MY GOD!'

She turned around to find out both Sierra and a Beth squeal while Gwen cursed to the gods, Eva and Izzy were surprisingly smirking as they looked at the other girls.

Before Noah could say anything she heard a simultaneous "WHAT THE HELL!" from the other girls who were previously fighting, and now they were staring at her.

"What?" Noah quirked her eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh my glitters, your body is totz amazing." It was Lindsay who got out of surprise first and started to examine her body.

"Who would have thought underneath those baggy clothes would be that." Gwen pointed towards the bookworm discarded shirt then her body.

"Is it really that surprising?" Noelle knew she was above the regular girl size ranging at a Double D, which almost rivaled Lindsay F chest size, but no one could compete with Leshawna H chest.

"Yes" Courtney and Blaineley spoke together before shooting each other glares, then Blaineley continued "Everyone thought you were very flat chested or was really a boy, so the question is how the hell does that" pointing to the shirt "covers that?" Now pointing to her chest.

"Forget about the chest girlll, your curves and butt are all in the right places." Leshawna examined the bookworm body.

"It's not that big- hey quit that" she swatted away Sierra hand as the fan girl managed to undo her bun **(2)** hair as it fell down graciously to her mid back.

"Your hair is so pretty" Beth cooed as she touched her hair.

"Never knew your hair was this long, it's really pretty" Bridgette smiled at her.

"Damn it, if I knew this then I would have defiantly took some of her hair back then" Heather whispered to herself.

"Can we decorate your hair!" Sadie, Katie and Lindsay all squealed in excitement.

"Hey Eva do you know who's wearing that purple dress it looks really pretty?" Izumi loudly told her friend.

"I'm wearing it!" The C.I.T and the Hostess glared at each other then started to argue once more.

"I don't know, what about that blue dress?" Eva asked her psycho friend.

"Mine!" The two blondes raced towards the lonely dress.

"It couldn't be better than the red and black can it?"

"You're not getting that dress!" "Says who chicken leg?" The mean girl and the African girl both snatched that dress up and continue to argue over it.

"But we both know nothing beats Justin" Izzy finished as the two twins argued over who Justin loves more.

"Thanks" Noah thanked her friends as she finished changing into her dress.

"No problem" Eva grunted.

"That's what friends are for silly" Izzy gave off a silly smile and played with Noelle hair.

"Since when were the three of you friends?" Gwen asked.

"Since the first season of this show, once we were kicked out we sorta, I don't know clicked and started to hang around each other." Noah replied as she picked up her book and started to read.

"Yeah, I mean it was Noey here who got the both of us back on the island in the first place." Izzy smiled happily, and Eva nodded in agreement.

"She did how?" Bridgette was victorious from the dress battle, along with Blaineley with a fuming C.I.T on the side, asked.

"We still don't know, all I know is that she had some serious blackmail on him," Eva eyed the smirking bookworm.

"Now I really want to know" Leshawna stopped putting on makeup to think what sort of blackmail she hair on the devious host, heather huffed off to the side to find a different dress.

"So do I, I mean…" Sadie started

"Noah does seem to know everything" Katie finished as they both put on different dresses, neither one of them was wearing the dress they fight over.

When all the girls finished they were walking outside to meet up with the boys, but Izzy quickly undid Noah hair, who once again put it in a bun after she put on her dress, turned her around.

"What are you doing?" Noah sighed as she also felt another pair of hands in her hair.

"Well I thought you should wear you hair down, and Sierra happen to agree with me." Izzy continued to brush her hair until it was somewhat flat. "Now for the final touch, would you like to do the honors?" Izzy handed off an item to the fan girl.

"Of course I would" Sierra gently placed a flower behind her left ear and smiled.

Eva, who was off to the side, placed the mirror in front of Noelle and gave a rare smile to her.

Noah was stunned, she actually looked beautiful in her red dress and a beautiful red hibiscus flower gently tucked away in her left ear **(3),** with the midnight black hair **(4)** cascading down her back.

"I have no words" Noah said softly.

"How about 'I look beautiful' you were probably blushing cause all those compliments hmmm" Izzy smiled warmly at the smaller girl. "Now come on we have a partaya to go to." She dragged the bookworm and for once Noelle didn't mind.

They managed to reach the other girls right when they entered the luau and the boys were waiting on them.

"It's about time you guys got here" Duncan yelled then ducked under a coconut courtesy of Courtney.

"Let's be glad they got here man, I can't wait to get started" Geoff yelled while hugging his girlfriend.

"Why if it isn't the lovely snake herself" alejandro smirked at the scowling girl.

"Shove it slippery eel" she recalled what Noah said about him once before.

"Little buddy, Izzy, you look amazing." Owen ran up to them and Noah managed to duck under Owen hug, and instead hugged Izzy.

"Hey Big O, I think you might want to lighten that hug there, Izzy might want to breathe."

"Wahhh, sorry Izzy!" Owen apologized and placed the girl down.

"Haha, Izzy is indestructible and a mere hug won't stop her!" So she gave a bone crushing hug right back at Owen.

"Owowowowow!"

"It's a shame there not together anymore, they make the most cutest couple next to Tyler and Lindsay." Sierra sighed and immediately spotted Cody walking towards her "Cody-kins!"

"Hey Sierra, Hey...Holy cow Noah you look hot!" Cody had goo goo eyes and gave her a look over.

"I know right" Sierra readily agreed with that statement.

"Please shut up" she pleaded to the both of them.

"Ah, sorry about that, it's just I never seen you so dressed up like this before." Cody scratched the back of his head. "Actually I was gonna ask if you guys are still up for game night?"

Noah smirked "You bet, Owen and I are bringing the food, while the rest of you are getting the games."

"Duh, like I would miss it for the world, it is my first one after all" Sierra was not only a blogger but a gamer as well, Noah was pleasantly surprised to find that out when she was talking about her favorite couples in the Final Fantasy games and invited her to have a game night with them.

Out to the side the rest of the contestants, mainly the boys were surprised at Noah appearance.

"Uhhh, when did the book nerd grow boobs?" Duncan pointed out.

"Don't say it like that man, mama always told me to never disrespect women and I think this counts as disrespect." DJ gave a light glare to his friend who was ogling her chest.

"Uhh hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Duncan, I don't think Noah had that before?" Tyler scratched his head in confusion.

"Like gosh maybe she had a…" Harold trailed off at the girls glares. "Never mind" and promptly kept quiet.

"What the big deal, so she has a chest" Trent quirked an eyebrow with Owen nodding his head readily.

"Why aren't you surprised mi amigo?" Alejandro was stunned by Noelle appearance, here was a beautiful girl and yet she didn't fall for his charming looks and fake personality.

"Well" Owen cautiously start out eyeing the 2nd place winner. "During the first season Me, Trent, Noah, and Cody all found out we knew each other online so we decided to have a game night then we soon invited Sierra too when you and heather were battling it out." Owen got quieter as he saw Al glare.

"Noah eventually was comfortable enough to wear pajamas around us and we were surprised, but all of us were more focused on the games instead." Trent took over when he saw Owen fear.

"Yet she still didn't fall for me?" Justin whispered that part to himself like Alejandro, the bookworm didn't fall for him at all despite his various attempts.

"Alright you nasty pervs stop looking at my friend chest" Izzy yelled loudly which attracted lots of attention, including the other three contestants separated from the group. "Beside she already has a boyfriend!"

"Wait WHAT!" All the contestant were surprised at that.

"Oops" Izzy smiled sheepishly.

"Dumbass" Eva gave the orangette a slap to the back of her head.

"Uhh Let's party!" Izzy yelled once more.

"I'm down for that!" Geoff yelled enthusiastically as well, the luau went off with a bang with his statement as everyone got swept away by the celebration.

 **-Timeskip-Timeskip-**

"Man I'm pooped" Cody put his head on the table in exhaustion.

"Same" Trent sat next to him and leaned back on the chair.

"These food are delicious" Owen continued to stuff his face with different types of food.

All the contestants were sitting on a round table tired, even the partier Geoff was taking a breather from all the partying he did.

"You're telling me...hey where's Noah" DJ looked around to spot the bookworm.

"I don't know I last saw her was by the food table, but then I was distracted by the food" Owen talked while eating at a slower pace.

"Maybe she's back at the rooms, doesn't she hate parties and any social gatherings?" Blaineley was sipping on her water and got some shrugs of shoulders in response.

"May I have everyone attention" they turned to the stage where they saw one of the natives smiling.

"We want to perform a dance for all of you in honor of your stay here." The natives been told by both the hospital staff and Noah that Ezekiel miraculously survived the Volcano and was now resting at the hospital.

"Unfortunately Ali'ikai injured her legs and we were one person short, but thankfully we were able to fill the position by a volunteer"

"Wonder who it is?" Justin pondered as the dancer came on stage.

"Let's give a round of applause to our wonderful dancers performing with us tonight the ' _He Mele No Lilo_ '" They all gave applause, some more reluctantly than others, then they saw five Hawaiians dressed in a simple white shirt that went to the top of her belly button and a grass skirt, with a leis crown placed on their heads. They walk on the stage, though one look suspiciously like someone they knew.

"Is that Noah!" Cody was the first to guess as they started to sing.

 **Mahalo nui iā  
Ke ali'i wahine  
**The dancers slowly walked up forward as they were singing with the men who were playing the ipu (Gourd).

 **'O Lili'ulani  
O ka Wohi ku  
Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue  
Nā waiho'olu'u a halikeole'e**

They started to sway there hips lightly at first as they continue to sing with the song.

 **E nānā nā maka i ke ao mālama  
Mai Hawai'i akea i Kaua'i  
**They heard the drums start to beat and this is when the dancers shake their hips a bit more as Hû'eu started to sing.

 **'O Kalākaua he inoa  
O ka pua mae 'ole i ka lā  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
**"Wow" the contestants all gaped as they watched their sarcastic friend dance with actual grace with the other Hawaiians.

 **I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna Kea  
Ke'amaila i Kīlauea  
Mālamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uwekahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Kilauea**

 **Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu  
** They all started to sing together once more and even Noelle was happily singing along with the lyrics with a lot more bounce in her step as she continued to dance.

 **Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a o Hawaii  
'O Kalākaua he inoa  
'O Kalākaua he inoa  
**They spin while waving their arms as if they were thanking the Gods and its land.

 **Ka pua mae 'ole i ka Iā  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna kea  
**Five kids danced their way onto the stage and a happy Kamalei made her way in front of Noelle who smiled happily at the little girl.

 **Ke'maila i Kīlauea  
Mālamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uw'kahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea**

 **Mahalo nui iā  
** This is when all the dancers were going even faster as they moved up closer to the front of the stage while moving sideways.

 **Ke ali'i wahine  
'O Lili'ulani  
O ka Wohi ku  
Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu  
**It seemed the child in front of Noah was more excited about this dance than all of them as she was singing the loudest out of all the kids

 **Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a o Hawaii  
'O Kalākaua he inoa**

 **He Inoa No Kalani Kalākaua Kūlele**

With one final twirl and put their arms straight out to the side and finished their dance.

The audience exploded as they applauded the dance even Heather and Alejandro couldn't stop a smile from forming on their face as they watched them perform and politely applauded the dancers when they finished.

"Thank you and enjoy the rest of the luau!" The speaker walked off stage with the rest of the dancers.

"That was amazing!" Izzy cheered at the dance even though they all left the stage.

"Who knew shrimpy maggot actually danced?" Chef grunted as he and Chris sat down with them, though they got a few glares in return.

"Why didn't she have this much enthusiasm while on my show?" Chris pouted at the bookworm when she was more ecstatic about dancing in a small crowd than in a show with billions of viewers.

"Well for one who would be happy about being forced to sing, Courtney you don't count" Trent said as Courtney huffed and stuck up her nose.

"Second" Owen happily continued "my little buddy is a private person she rather sing willingly in front of a small crowd than being forced to sing in front of billions while in a FLYING DEATHTRAP!" Owen hyperventilated while he imagined being on that plane again, DJ was rubbing his back in comfort.

"Finally, Noey is Hawaiian and she actually like the songs and dances so it's really a win-win for her." Izzy finished as she gnawed on a meat bone.

"It was a rhetorical question" Chris grumbled as he raised an eyebrow at their smirks.

"We know we just wanted to annoy you, huh it's actually fun being sarcastic no wonder Noah does it all the time." Trent smirked at their twitching faces.

"Big O!" They turned around to see a tall asian girl with pigtails running towards Owen dragging a slightly shorter male with midnight black hair along with her.

"Kitty! Ethan! Oh man it's awesome to see you guys" He gave a high five to the girl and gave a hug to the other.

"Ahhh, crushing my bones again!" Ethan gave a small pat back and a smile when Owen finally let go. "Though it is nice to see you again Owen."

"Man it's been so long what are you guys doing here?" Owen questioned the two people in front of him.

"Welll," Kitty drawled out with a smirk on her face as she looked at her blushing brother "dear brother hear heard that the finale was going to be in Hawaii and we flew ourselves straight here."

"We were in the area" Ethan managed his blush as he argued with his sister.

"We took a bus, train and then two planes to get here, in the area my butt." She smirked again at her blushing brother.

"Wait how did you even know the finale will be in Hawaii?" Chris yelled in confusion.

"When you were doing the final three race you said it was going to be in Hawaii" Ethan deadpanned at him.

"Whats up, the name's Geoff, how'd you know this tub of party here?" Geoff smiled at the newcomers and rapidly shook their hands.

"Oh right" Owen faced the rest of the cast "Everyone Kitty and Ethan, Kitty and Ethan everyone. Little buddy and I met each other after the second season and we hit it off especially Ethan and Noah." Owen also gave a knowing smirk at the soon to be lawyer.

Ethan was about to yell but was soon distracted by a sarcastic voice.

"Geez Big O, you trying to kill someone else?" Noelle walked over to them with a slight sway to her hips as she still got the song stuck in her head along with the dance. She still had her dancer outfit on which turned some heads toward her direction.

"Noah you were amazing up there" Bridgette complimented her as Katie and Sadie also cheered for her as well.

"I loved your dance Nancy" Lindsay happily smiled at the girl and got a smile back despite the incorrect name.

"Thank you, though I'm a bit rusty." Noah was about to continue when she felt a pair of surround her waist and spin her around.

"Guess who?" Ethan muttered in her ers as he finally put her down.

"Ethan!" Noelle happily turned around and promptly kissed him right on the lips.

Once again everyone was stunned.

"Wait I thought Izzy was joking about the boyfriend thing!" Tyler gaped at the two couple kissing.

"So did I" DJ was in a similar state as Tyler.

"Kyahh! Now I have a new couple to add to my blog, hmm Etah? Ethlle? No, Noan, it's perfect!" Sierra squealed in excitement as she took pictures on her phone.

"I totally didn't see that coming" Gwen nodded in agreement with Duncan.

"Wait so not only does Noah have a great body that doesn't involve any plastic surgery, but she also has a boyfriend?" Harold bluntly said, but quickly felt a chill down his spine.

"What did you just say?" Ethan gave a chilling glare to the geek, who in turn shrunk underneath his gaze.

"N-N-N-Nothing"

"I thought so" he turned his attention right back to Noah.

"I would watch what you say around him, Ethan doesn't take well to insults involving Noelle, last time someone done that they got send to jail for 5 years." Kitty smirked as they went pale.

"I guess I know if I face him in court to run the hell out, my instincts are screaming that this guy can be dangerous when aggravated." Duncan whispered to his goth girlfriend beside him who had the same feeling.

"It's nice to meet you" Beth who was the only one, other than Owen and Izzy, who wasn't faced by the revaluation when it happened to her last season.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he gave a small smile at the farmer girl then to the rest of the cast and gave a sharp nod to them, but when his eyes landed on Justin and Alejandro his eyes lost any friendliness it had and went back to its usual glare.

"Thanks for the necklace" Noah smiled at her boyfriend then his eyes swiftly soften when gazing upon his beautiful girlfriend.

"Of course the lotus represent you the best, beauty, intelligence, purity that all represent you." He presented her a white lotus flower and then entwined his hands in her midnight hair.

"Ughhh, I almost forgot they get all lovey dovey when their together" Kitty turned to their stunned expressions.

"Ummm, why did Ethan glare at Justin for?" Katie, along with everyone else, saw the stare he gave the male model and the Hispanic villain.

"Well he sorta hates the both of you for trying seduce her, but it's was funnier when it actually failed, I couldn't stop laughing." She gave a small chuckle at those episodes despite the obvious glares from the two of them. "Come on lovebirds, let have some fun I want to see the sites, which reminds me." She turned around and held out her camera "Say cheese!" And captured their surprised expression along with a kissing couple in the background.

"We better go before your sister starts to drag us again" Noelle places her hibiscus flower in Ethan left ear and puts the lotus in the previous flower place.

"Yeah" they start to hold hands while walking away with Kitty, Izzy and Owen jumping up and down in excitement and went off to explore the rest of the island.

"So who's ready to continue the party!" Geoff whooped as he dragged his girlfriend back to the dance floor.

"Whoo Hoo, you know I'm in!" Tyler ran with Lindsay to the dance.

"Come on baby let's show these people how it's done" Leshawna dragged Harold to the floor.

"Come one let's dance" Duncan was trying to persuade Gwen.

"Alright, as long as it's nowhere near Leshawna, she still can't dance for shit." Gwen willingly followed her boyfriend to the dance floor. Courtney was glaring at their backs and grabbed a random native and dragged him to the dance floor.

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna head back to the rooms, I'm tired" Blaineley walked back to the hotel followed by Sierra, Cody and Trent who were gonna play a couple of games along with Beth and DJ who they invited to play with them and Eva who wanted to use the gym.

"Shall we dance" Al smirked to the mean girl, but she walked away from him with her head held high.

"Hey Justin, you want to dance?" Sadie and Katie ask the model.

Justin plastered a fake smile on his face and faced the twins "Unfortunately I'm tuckered out and my beautiful face needs the rest, so I bid you ladies a farewell." He walked away as he heard the sighs of adoration from the two twins.

"Well this was an interesting finale wasn't it chef?" Chris faced his long time cook, who was eating the roasted pig with gusto.

"Hmmp, bout time this ended what do you have planned next season for the maggots?" Chef grunted out.

"Well, lets just say that we won't be seeing those old ones anytime soon" he gave chef a mischievous glance "how do you feel about brand new maggots and an old island?"

"And I was just getting used to these maggots, eh I don't care as long as you write my paycheck" he continued to eat his food.

"Alright!" Chris faced towards the unseen camera. "So in the end no one still got the million, I mean come on! So turn back to us next time where we will visit a place you all know well, but the people you don't have a clue about, so tune in on Total Drama REVENGE OF THE ISLAND! Annnd cut!"

* * *

 **I hope everyone knows NO REGRETS**

 **I loved the Emma and Noah couple and I wanted to try them on genderbent, hope I didn't do too bad**

 **And yes the dance and song they performed was in Lilo & Stitch, that was always my favorite movie.**

 **Numbers**

 **1 now I know that Noah isn't Hawaiian, but I made her like that just for this one shot,**

 **2 I noticed that I incorporate the bun hair style so much in my fanfics, I haven't even realize it...whoops**

 **3 I emphasize on the left ear so much because it symbolize that someone is taken while if you place the flower in the right ear it means you're single.**

 **4 what I don't know is if his hair is brown or black it's always different so it's gonna be black.**

 **Peace 8$**


End file.
